


And Summer Lasts A Little Longer

by orphan_account



Category: Oglaf
Genre: Drabble, F/F, yuletide coal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Snow Queen persuades Greir to stay a while longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Summer Lasts A Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malkontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/gifts).



'You realise that I'm not going to be able to stay here all the time, yeah? I mean, I've got a job to do. Places to plunder, people to shag.'

The Snow Queen nodded. 'I have ways of making you stay. I wouldn't force you. But I could.'

Greir fingered her sword. 'I heard you had to do something with pomegranate seeds.'

'That's a metaphor, right? Actually, I was just thinking sex. More sex, I mean. Hold the winter off.'

Greir grinned. 'Oh, well, I could stay a bit longer, now I've melted you. You taste better than pomegranates, anyway.'


End file.
